Bloody Rose in The Water
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Kasus bunuh diri seorang wanita yang jasadnya tidak ditemukan/Penemuan mayat tunangan wanita itu yang termutilasi/Rumor hantu wanita yang membalas dendam kepada tunangannya yang berselingkuh/Dan wacana yang menyebutkan "jika kau bertemu hantu itu di pantai, jangan menyapanya. Karena dia akan membawamu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti tunangannya yang selingkuh itu." warn inside.


**Bloody Rose in The Water**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: OOC, AU, Oneshoot, **DLDR!**

**Inspirated by Urban Legend**

Happy Reading

Horror – Mistery – Romance

* * *

Saat itu waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Langit kota Tokyo gelap pekat. Hari semakin larut dan udara dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Angin beraroma air laut pun kini mulai berhembus dari arah pantai. Tahun ini adalah tahun 1970 dan Sakura Haruno sedang kebingungan mencari keberadaan tunangannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura hilang kontak dengan Sasuke sejak tiga jam lalu ketika pemuda berambut raven itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke luar sebentar untuk mencari pedagang lokal yang menjual daging sapi untuk makan malam mereka di dekat rumah mereka. Ponsel milik Sasuke tidak aktif setiap kali Sakura mencoba menghubunginya.

Bahkan Sakura telah menelepon hampir semua pasar yang dia pikir akan Sasuke kunjungi, namun tak ada satu pun tempat itu yang dikunjungi pria dengan ciri-ciri seperti Sasuke. Sakura sangat khawatir tentang apa yang bisa terjadi pada Sasuke. Apakah sesuatu hal buruk menimpanya? Sakura tak sanggup memikirkan hal itu. Padahal satu minggu yang lalu, Sasuke melamarnya dan memberinya cincin bermata berlian dengan seikat bunga mawar merah segar. Sasuke mengatakan padanya betapa cantiknya dia hari itu dan betapa Sasuke mencintainya.

Sasuke juga mengatakan padanya, bahwa Sasuke ingin menghabiskan waktu sisa hidupnya bersama Sakura dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura. Ucapan-ucapan manis Sasuke berkelebatan di kepala Sakura saat ia mondar-mandir cemas di balkon rumah yang di tempatinya bersama Sasuke seraya menggigiti kukunya, ini biasa dilakukannya saat dirinya dilanda cemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura berjalan ke dalam kamarnya dan ia terhenti ketika menemukan secarik kertas putih mencuat keluar dari salah satu saku celana Sasuke yang ada di keranjang cucian. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya, berharap kertas itu dapat memberinya petunjuk tentang keberadaan Sasuke.

"Hai Sayang, malam ini kutunggu kau di depan pantai." Sakura membacakan isi surat itu dengan lantang. Sakura tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, bersyukur dalam hatinya bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Sakura menyeka air mata dari wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Oh, betapa bodohnya, Sasuke-kun, dia pasti lupa menyelipkan ini di laci _makeup_-ku. Padahal akan lebih mudah untuk aku segera melihat surat ini. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu lama di pantai," ujar Sakura.

Sakura berbalik ke arah cermin dan mengibaskan rambut merah muda lurusnya. Dia memotong setangkai bunga mawar merah pemberian Sasuke dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinganya. Ditatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin besar itu, dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri semuanya sudah begitu sempurna.

Sakura mendesah dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri di cermin sambil memakai jubah panjang berwarna putih gading. Setelah yakin penampilanya sudah cukup, Sakura pun menuju ke pintu luar. Dia menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan cepat dan segera berlari ke pantai yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju pantai, Sakura begitu antusias. Apa yang Sasuke rencanakan padanya? Mengapa Sasuke harus diam-diam memberitahu Sakura untuk ke pantai? Mengapa Sasuke tidak bicara padanya secara langsung? Ah, hati Sakura begitu menggebu-gebu, ingin rasanya ia segera bertemu dengan tunangannya itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura sampai di pantai lokal itu. Ia berjalan terus menuju bagian depan pantai. Suara gelombang laut yang mendesis-desis masuk di indera pendengarannya. Lalu Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lepas pantai. "Sasuke-_kun_?" teriaknya. Dinginnya malam semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Apakah Sasuke sudah pergi? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengeratkan jaketnya. Sasuke-nya tak pernah meninggalkannya meskipun Sakura telat beberapa jam dalam kencan mereka. Pasti Sasuke menunggunya di suatu tempat.

Sakura pun menelusuri pantai itu dan terus berjalan. Diambilnya mawar merah yang menghiasi sisi telinga kanannya dan ia simpan di saku dadanya. Pantai itu remang-remang, hanya disinari sinar bulan yang hanya mengintip di balik awan hitam.

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar suara aneh yang muncul dari arah kanan. Di sana, di dekat tebing tinggi, pepohonan menjulang tinggi. Jika kau masuk lebih dalam lagi, maka hutan bakau yang indah akan ditemui. Sakura memicingkan matanya, rasa penasarannya timbul saat ia melihat sesuatu bergerak di dekat pohon.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah itu kau?" Sakura perlahan berjalan ke arah tebing, mendekati pepohonan itu dengan rasa was-was. Mungkin itu memang Sasuke. Sakura yakin bahwa itu Sasuke dan sedang menunggunya di sana. Sakura tersenyum tak terkendali saat ia sudah di dekat pohon besar itu dan melihat tubuh Sasuke di balik pohon besar itu.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana bisa kau..." Suara Sakura terhenti saat menemukan tunangannya tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." suara Sakura bergetar lirih. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Sementara cairan bening jatuh dengan deras dari matanya.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Oh, sial! Aku bisa menjelaskan ini!" Sasuke tergagap. Cepat-cepat dilepaskannya tubuh wanita berambut merah menyala itu dari dekapannya. Wanita itu pun merapihkan pakaiannya dan tersenyum sinis.

"Cukup! Semuanya sudah jelas bagiku. Surat itu, itu dari wanita itu 'kan? Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku Sasuke-_kun_? Aku percaya padamu, tapi..." ujar Sakura dengan tangisan yang semakin memilukan.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan resletingnya yang terbuka. Membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan jijik. Betapa teganya Sasuke melakukan pengkhianatan ini padanya. Betapa rendahnya Sasuke yang selalu dibanggakannya melakukan hal menjijikkan itu bersama wanita lain di sini.

Tersadar dengan pandangan Sakura ke bagian tubuh bawahnya, cepat-cepat pria berusia 27 tahun itu menaikan resletingnya. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dan saat tangan gemetar Sasuke sampai di bahu Sakura, Sakura menepisnya dengan keras. Ia berjalan mundur perlahan sampai di ujung tebing. Angin dingin pun membuat rambut panjang dan jubahnya berkibar. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seraya menyeka air mata dari wajahnya.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergilah! Aku benci padamu!" teriakan Sakura memecah angin.

"Sakura, kumohon. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini. Ayo kita kembali ke rumah dan dengarkan penjelasanku," ujar Sasuke yang mulai dilanda ketakutan.

"Oh, Sasuke. Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menceritakan tentang kita?" tiba-tiba wanita yang beberapa saat lalu beradegan panas dengan Sasuke masuk ke dalam perdebatan mereka.

Wanita itu terlihat lebih muda dari usia Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus dan sempurna.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya kepada wanita berambut merah itu dengan penuh kemarahan dalam suaranya.

Ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, wanita berambut merah itu menyela. "Sasuke tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya ingin kekayaanmu. Dan dia akan meninggalkanmu. Sasuke milikku," ujar wanita itu.

Napas Sakura tercekat. Seakan ada sebilah pisau tajam yang menghujam jantungnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura, tidak, jangan percaya padanya..."

"Persetan denganmu, Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak, lalu suaranya mengecil namun masih sanggu didengar oleh Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal Sasuke, meskipun aku mati, aku tak akan membiarkan hidupmu bahagia," sambungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari tebing tinggi itu. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu, tubuhnya sudah melayang di udara dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dentuman keras. Tubuh Sakura jatuh di atas karang tajam yang meruncing ke atas. Jasadnya begitu mengenaskan dengan simbahan darah segar dari tubuhnya merembes keluar.

Sasuke berjalan pelan melihat pemandangan tragis di bawahnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Lalu ia kembali melangkah mundur dan bergumam tak percaya, "oh Tuhan, apa yang yang telah akulakukan? I-Itu bukan salahku! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sasuke terduduk lemas di dekat mulut tebing dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu, wanita berambut merah itu menarik tubuh Sasuke untuk segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan tubuh Sakura yang terkapar tak bernyawa.

.

.

Kabar menghilangnya Sakura pun beredar beberapa hari setelahnya. Keluarga Sakura mengerahkan pihak kepolisian untuk mencari Sakura. Selama beberapa bulan pihak kepolisian mencari, namun usaha mereka sia-sia. Tubuh Sakura tak ditemukan. Pantai tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi Sakura pun sudah disisir secara menyeluruh. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama, Sakura tak pernah ditemukan. Meskipun orang tua Sakura masih yakin bahwa anaknya masih hidup, namun Sakura dianggap mati setelah bulan ketiga pencarian yang masih saja tidak menemukan hasil apa-apa. Sementara Sasuke dan wanita berambut merah itu mengasingkan diri mereka untuk menutupi kebenaran yang terjadi. Keduanya pun menikah dan menganggap seolah-olah Sakura hanyalah mimpi buruk mereka berdua.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja suatu hari, satu tahun setelah kematian Sakura. Berita menggemparkan terdengar, bahwa tubuh Sasuke ditemukan dimutilasi di depan pantai lokal itu. Pembunuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Satu-satunya bukti yang didapat di lokasi adalah mawar merah berdarah yang terkepal erat di tangan kanan Sasuke. Munculah spekulasi yang mengejutkan dan membuat masyarakat sekitar bergidik, pelaku pembunuhan tragis Sasuke adalah hantu Sakura yang kembali dari kematian itulah yang melakukannya. Dia kembali untuk membalaskan dendam pada tunangannya yang sudah selingkuh di belakangnya. Dan saat itu, munculah cerita setiap malam, pukul sembilan atau di atas pukul sembilan arwah Sakura akan berkeliaran di pantai. Katanya jika kau bertemu dengan hantu Sakura, kau dilarang keras untuk menyapanya. Karena jika kau menyapanya, hantu Sakura akan membawamu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti tunangannya yang selingkuh itu.

.

.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya sedikit pun dengan ceritamu, Shikamaru," aku berteriak. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku siswa sekolah menengah tahun kedua di Konoha Gakuen, dan kami baru saja selesai mendengarkan Shikamaru mengoceh tentang pantai angker yang ada di dekat sekolah kami itu. Ah, yang kumaksud 'kami' itu adalah, aku dan sahabat-sahabatku. Ada enam dari kami. Aku, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, dan Sai.

Aku tidak percaya dengan cerita Shikamaru, lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau percaya. Bagaimana mungkin hantu atau seseorang yang sudah mati membunuh orang dan gentayangan? Lalu mana mungkin tubuh wanita bernama Sakura itu tidak ditemukan? Hah, bisa saja bangkainya sudah terhempas ombak atau dimakan burung dan binatang lainnya bukan? Sungguh, ini membuatku gerah. Aku tak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal mistis semacam ini. Mungkin saja ini hanya cerita mitos turun-menurun yang mengada-ada. Atau cerita pembunuhan yang dikait-kaitkan dengan cerita horor.

Tch, merasa jengah mendengarkan cerita tak masuk akal dari Shikamaru, aku pun berdiri dari kursi yang kududuki dan melemparkan sampah bekas minumanku dengan kasar ke tempat sampah yang ada di depan meja. Setelah berhasil melakukan lemparan itu, aku kembali duduk. Saat ini aku dan sahabat-sahabatku tengah berada di sebuah kedai untuk sekedar mengisi perut kami yang sudah lapar sepulang sekolah.

"Aku percaya dengan yang Shikamaru ceritakan," kata Ino seraya tersenyum menggoda.

Aku memutar mataku dan menatapnya malas. "Oh, _yeah_. Kau memang selalu sehati dengan si rambut nanas itu," balasku.

"Kalau aku sependapat dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan hantu atau cerita semacam itu," kata Hinata seraya menempatkan lengan hangatnya di bahuku. Aroma lavender langsung saja masuk di indera penciumanku ketika tubuh Hinata begitu dekat denganku. Aku tersenyum kepada Hinata dan berbalik menatap Sai dan Gaara, menunggu keputusan mereka.

"Yah aku percaya," jawab Sai.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya dengan melakukan perjalanan ke pantai. Setuju?" Gaara menambahkan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menggeleng cepat, "aku tidak ikut," kataku.

Namun aku merasa terhianati saat Hinata mengangkat lengannya dari bahuku dan menatap yang lainnya dengan penuh ketertarikkan. "Kurasa itu ide bagus. Ayolah, Naruto-_kun_. Kau ikut ya? Aku juga akan ikut!" Hinata berpendapat. Aku tidak percaya dia sekarang ada di pihak mereka.

Aku memutar otakku, haruskah? Jika tidak mengikuti kemauan mereka, aku bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Dan, tentu saja Hinata akan mendiamkan aku selama seminggu penuh, aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"_Ugh_, baiklah, aku kalah. Aku akan mengikuti kalian. Jadi, kapan kita akan ke sana?" ujarku seraya memakai jaketku dan berkemas untuk segera pergi dari kedai.

"Oke deh. Hari Sabtu besok, bersiap-siaplah kalian," kata Shikamaru seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Tch. Menyebalkan.

Setelah itu, kami pun keluar kedai dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Sesampainya di rumah, tempat tidurku menyambutku dengan manis, dan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas ranjang empuk itu. Tidur siang adalah cara terbaik melepas penat.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, aku mencium aroma kue pie apel yang menguar dari dapur rumahku. Sepertinya ibuku sedang membuat kue. Aku pun melirik jam di dinding kamarku, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Aku menghela napas, lama juga aku tertidur. Mengabaikan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing karena terlalu lama tidur, aku turun ke bawah dan menghampiri ibuku di dapur.

"Hei, Bu," sapaku padanya.

"Hei, Sayang," jawabnya seraya mengambil _pie_ apel itu dari dalam oven dan meletakkannya di meja, lalu memotongnya beberapa bagian dan menaruhnya di atas piring.

"Bu?"

"Ya, Sayang? Ada apa?" jawab ibuku seraya menoleh kepadaku.

"Apakah ibu pernah mendengar cerita tentang pantai yang berhantu?"

Ibuku tampak berpikir dan berkata, "Yah..." jawaban ini membuatku mengerutkan keningku. Saat aku hendak menanyakan lagi, ibu melanjutkan, "cerita itu sudah beredar sejak aku masih SMA. Apa yang membuatmu menanyakan hal ini?" tanyanya.

"Nah, Shikamaru menceritakan kisah ini. Tentang seorang wanita bernama Sakura Haruno..."

"Wanita yang tak pernah ditemukan jasadnya yang membalas dendam pada pacarnya?" ibu memotong perkataanku.

"Yap. Yang itu," jawabku.

"Yah, Sayang. Semua itu hanya rumor," ujar ibu yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Kali ini ibu tengah mengaduk-aduk sayur sop di panci.

"Jadi? Apakah, Sakura tidak mati?"

"Oh, Sayang. Maksudku, kisah hilangnya Sakura dan pembunuhan Sasuke memang nyata. Tapi cerita yang mengatakan bahwa dia yang membalas dendam kepada pacarnya itu, kurasa hanya rumor. Ibu tidak pernah melihatnya berkeliaran di pantai. Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang bilang mereka pernah melihat wanita berambut _pink_ berdiri di depan pantai, tapi ibu tidak percaya. Kau tidak lapar?" sahut ibu.

"Uh, tidak terima kasih, bu. Tiba-tiba aku kehilangan nafsu makan." Aku berkata dan bergegas kembali menaiki tangga untuk ke kamarku.

Jadi, ibu juga tidak yakin dengan kebenarannya, bukan? Bagaimana jika semua ini nyata? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar ada? Ini tidak mungkin 'kan? Ya, semua hantu itu tidak nyata.

.

.

Hari berikutnya aku menerima pesan singkat ketika aku sedang menonton film kartun kesukaanku yang tayang setiap hari Sabtu malam itu. Aku meraih iPhone-ku dan membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, kau tidak lupa 'kan? Hari ini kita akan mengunjungi pantai angker itu. Sekarang aku dan yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan ke pantai. Jika kau belum mempersiapkan apapun, maka bergegaslah sekarang juga, sebelum hari semakin gelap, kita harus sudah berkumpul di pantai. Oh, ya jangan lupa membawa senter :)"

Begitulah bunyi pesannya. Tiba-tiba saja perutku melilit, aku pun mematikan televisi dan memakai jaketku.

"Bu. Aku keluar sebentar dengan teman-temanku. Aku tidak akan lama, jadi jangan kunci pintunya, oke?" ujarku seraya meninggalkan rumah dan mengendarai sepedaku.

"Oke, Sayang. Semoga menyenangkan," jawabnya.

Aku mulai mengayuh sepedaku menuju pantai dengan kekuatan penuh saat Hinata mengirim pesan kembali bahwa mereka sudah ada di lokasi. Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif ketika aku sampai di sana. Kuparkirkan sepedaku di dekat plang pantai, dan di atas pasir putih itu kulihat Shikamaru dan yang lainnya sedang melemparkan pasir dan menendang-nendang air ke arah satu sama lain.

"Wooo! Ini dia, Naruto!" Suara Ino menyapaku saat aku mendekati mereka.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan melangkah lebih dekat, lalu berkata, "jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekaran?"

Lengan Gaara merentang tinggi ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam dan berkata, "ketika langit sudah gelap, maka aksi kita dimulai."

"Aksi apa?" tanyaku.

"Menurut kesaksian orang yang pernah melihat hantu Sakura. Hantu Sakura akan datang saat matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Saat itulah hantu Sakura tanpa henti menjelajah pantai hanya untuk bermain-main dengan air pantai dan mencari kerang-kerang laut," sahut Shikamaru seraya menggantungkan lengannya di bahuku.

"Hah, ayolah lakukan ini dengan cepat," aku mendesah.

.

.

Matahari pun semakin rendah. Cahayanya bak ditelan air pantai yang berombak. Saat itu pun kami mulai menjelajah pantai, kami berpencar ke segala arah. Kulirik arloji di tangan kananku, sudah pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit malam dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun. Hah, hantu apa? Lihatlah, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda hantu Sakura itu menampakkan batang hidungnya sekali pun.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian dan kembali ke depan pantai. Sai melemparkan ranting pohon ke permukaan air dan menguap, "aku tidak menemukan apapun," katanya.

Shikamaru pun ikut-ikutan menguap dan mendesah, "membosankan."

"Heh, kurasa Naruto benar," ujar Ino yang semula berjongkok di sampingku dan kemudian berdiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku menatapnya sengit, aku benci Ino selalu melakukan itu. Hal itu membuat rambutku rusak dan tak tertata rapi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, semua itu hanya omong kosong. Hanya membuang-buang waktu datang ke sini," ujarku.

Kami pun sepakat untuk pulang. Saat aku dan yang lainnya sampai di tempat parkiran, aku teringat bahwa aku meninggalkan jaketku.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali. Aku meninggalkan jaketku di sana," ujarku kepada yang lainnya.

"Cepatlah, Naruto, kami tunggu di sini," balas Hinata.

Aku mengangguk dan segera melesat kembali ke pantai. Aku berjalan menyusuri kembali pantai sunyi itu dan mencondongkan badan untuk mengambil jaketku yang tergeletak di atas pasir. Ketika aku menegakkan tubuhku, aku melihat seorang wanita kurus seperti tengah kebingungan berjalan dari arah tebing.

Saat wanita itu berjarak kira-kira 20 meter dariku, aku berteriak kepadanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Namun wanita itu tidak menjawabku. Aku melangkah mundur dan mulai diliputi rasa takut sampai jantungku berdegup dengan cepat saat aku melihat wanita itu menggenggam bunga mawar merah berdarah dan lubang besar di perutnya. Lubang yang membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar. Lalu aku tahu siapa dia saat dia berteriak.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah itu kau?"

_Katanya jika kau bertemu dengan hantu Sakura, kau dilarang keras untuk menyapanya. Karena jika kau menyapanya, hantu Sakura akan membawamu dan menjadikanmu sebagai pengganti tunangannya yang selingkuh itu._

Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan hal itu

.

.

.

**The end.**

* * *

Entah kenapa ingin buat ff model begini, setelah baca-baca urban legend. O.O

Semoga dapat menghibur kalian

Keep Writing ya semuanya

Salam Hangat

Yara Aresha

^w^


End file.
